God
God was set to appear as a third-party rapper in Adam vs Eve before being scrapped, as confirmed by the Epic Rap Battles of History Twitter and Facebook page. Information on the rapper In the Abrahamic faiths, God, otherwise known as Yahweh, Jehovah, Elohim, or Allah (among countless other names), is considered the supreme being over the whole of natural creation—the universe with all its stars and bodies, including the Earth and all flora and fauna within it. God defies description in all accounts, appearing as the distant master of all things in some, and as a tireless artist close to his work in others. In the former role, He created the universe in just six days as He simply willed its parts into being. In the latter, He molded the creation from the very earth upon which He stood, culminating in the formation of humans Adam and Eve as its caretakers. Either way, He is the Father, Creator, Master, and Lord of All in the minds of those who worship Him. In Judaism, God is the Father of all living things, the giver of the law via the prophet Moses, and the high protector of the Jewish people, in addition to His creation role. In Christianity, God further holds the honor of being the father of Jesus Christ, in whom He entrusted remarkable wisdom and power alongside humility. In Islam, He is said to have bestowed wisdom and law unto the prophet Muhammad as the Qur'an. While not addressed directly, the peoples who would become Islamic are referred to as Ishmaelite in Hebrew text, as they initially rebelled against God from their first generation forward. Muhammad transcribed what he had heard into the book, which often mirrors what can be found in both Hebrew and Greek texts. The most famous and popular concept of God's appearance as an imposing, bearded elder can most directly be attributed to Michelangelo and his fresco, The Creation of Adam (seen in the infobox to the right). Scrapped lyrics You both need each other, but you need some other things, too, 'Cause only one whole plus one whole can possibly equal two. So work on yourself and inspire, homie, don't tell her what to do, 'Cause your little penis can't imagine what her vagina is prepared to do. When she pushes out a tiny little version of your whiny ass, You're gonna feel pretty stupid about the fight you had about the trash! Trivia *It is unknown who would have portrayed or voiced God, although it may have been Nice Peter, as he appeared only as a small cameo in the finished battle. **According to EpicLLOYD, Peter's cameo as Steve was never meant to be in the battle, making it more plausible that this was Peter's original role in it. *God has been mentioned by a number of characters. **He was spoken directly to by Joan of Arc and Ellen DeGeneres. Category:Character main pages Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Adam vs Eve